


Молитися Карпатським горам...

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mountains, Nature, Ukraine - Freeform
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter





	Молитися Карпатським горам...

Молитися Карпатським горам  
Крізь шепіт зір і шум води.  
Молитись полонинам, долам,  
Шукати Божества сліди.

І дослухатись до трембіти,  
що пробудила їх від сну.  
Зібрати всі карпатські квіти,  
щоби знайти оту одну.

Чекати вітру чи туману.  
З вершин дивитися на хмари.  
І на верхівці вранці-рано  
побачить зникнення примари.


End file.
